Could It Be?
by sxc-naughty-beach-surfie
Summary: Raven and Robin have been best friends for a long time, ever since after defeating Trigon. They have been closely bonded, it even making the other team members jealous. Could it be love? Pairings: RaeRob
1. Fallin'

Hey everyone! This is kinda like, my first story, so please tell me how it goes for future reference! Well… here goes nothing! Enjoy the story! Oh yea, and please don't forget to Read and Review!

**Chapter One: Fallin'**

Raven walked into the kitchen. It was around midnight, so nobody would be around at this time. Finally. Peace and quiet. Almost.

"Hey Raven. What are you doing up so late?"

Raven stopped. That voice. It was that voice. The voice that made her heart soar above the clouds whenever she heard it. The voice that belonged to one particular team member that she had fallen for the past few months.

"Just getting a cup of tea." Raven replied as she turned around to face her crush. Robin looked back at her with a concerned look in his masked eyes.

"You sure you're ok? Didn't get any nightmares or anything?" He asked.

Typical Robin. Always concerned for his teammates.

"Yea, I'm ok. No nightmares, I just couldn't sleep." Raven replied back.

They looked at each other for a few moments. Then, Robin came up with an idea.

"Hey Raven?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to watch the moon with me for a while? I think that might help our troubles of sleep."

Raven thought for a moment.

"Sure. I'd love to."

Robin took Raven's hand and led her towards the roof. Raven obeyed. Robin escorted her to the edge of the roof and they both sat down. The moon was right in front of their views, big, bright and beautiful.

"It's beautiful…" Raven gasped. "I never thought the moon would be this big, bright or beautiful at this time of the night."

"Yea… it's amazing isn't it?"

"Yea…"

The two birds sat there for a long time, just looking at the moon. There was no need for talk, they just needed to look. It was so beautiful, they didn't need to talk. After what seemed like 1 hour, Robin looked at the time.

"Whoa, we better go to bed now, we've been here for at least an hour already."

"Really? Are you serious?"

Raven checked Robin's watch. It read 2 a.m.

"You're right. We'd better go."

The two got up and stretched. Raven fixed her cloak, whereas Robin fixed his cape. He looked at Raven. Robin couldn't help but notice her legs. The young bird had fallen for the dark goddess for the past couple of months. He admitted it, but what he couldn't admit was how quickly he had been attracted to her. Was it because of their bond? A couple of months before, Raven and Robin shared a bond and had opened their minds up to each other. Since then, they had been particularly close and understanding. Raven noticed Robin staring at her.

"Is there a problem?" She asked.

Robin snapped out of his daydream.

"No, not at all. Just thinking." Robin replied back.

They walked back towards their rooms together. Their rooms were opposite each other's, so that made it easy. Robin escorted Raven's to hers, just like a real gentleman. When they reached her door, Raven turned around.

"Thanks Robin. For everything."

"That's ok Raven. You're there for me too, so don't forget that bit."

Raven smiled. How could she forget. They were there for each other. That was what Raven loved the best. How closely bonded she had become with Robin. So close, that even Starfire had become curious.

_Flashback_

_Starfire noticed Raven and Robin walking in together into the living room, talking about something. Starfire noticed Raven look really worried, and Robin pulled her into a hug, stroking Raven's hair softly and whispering into her ears. Raven hugged him back too, whispering into his ears. Starfire grew angry when she saw the sight of them together. After dinner that same night, Starfire flew over to Raven._

"_Friend Raven?" _

"_Yes Starfire?"_

"_Why did you hug friend Robin before?" _

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Friend Robin was hugging you dear friend and I was curious about which why friend Robin and you would do such a thing."_

_Then Raven remembered._

"_Oh no Star, we're not in love or anything," Raven blushed at this statement. "He was hugging me, because I was worried about a nightmare I had, and he was just giving me comfort. And I was just giving him my comfort as a friend. That's all, nothing more, nothing less." _

"_Oh. I understand friend. I am sorry for worrying you dear friend." _

"_It's ok Star. You were just curious, that's all." _

_End flashback_

"Oh yea, we are there for each other, how could I forget? Do you remember?" Raven asked Robin.

Robin couldn't forget. How could he? He and Raven had become so closely bonded, that even Beast Boy had grown curious.

_Flashback_

_Beast Boy noticed Robin and Raven walking in together into the living room, talking about something. Beast Boy noticed Raven look really worried, and Robin pulled her into a hug, stroking Raven's hair softly and whispering into her ears. Raven hugged Robin back too, whispering into his ears. After dinner that same night, Beast Boy walked over to Robin. _

"_Robin?" _

"_Yea Beast Boy?"_

"_Why did you hug Raven before?" _

"_What are you talking about?" _

"_Raven was hugging you Robin, and I was just wondering why would you and her do such a thing!" Beast Boy barked. _

_Then Robin remembered._

"_Oh no BB, we're not in love or anything," Robin blushed at this statement. "She was hugging me, because she was worried about a nightmare she had, and I was just giving her comfort. And I was worried about something as well, so she too gave me her comfort as a friend. That's all, nothing more, nothing less." _

"_Oh. I get it now. Sorry dude, I didn't know." _

"_It's ok BB. You were just curious after all." _

_End flashback_

At this, Robin smiled. He looked at Raven. She was smiling. They were both remembering. But they weren't remembering how they were confronted by Star or BB, oh no, they weren't. They were remembering how that exact night how they finally both realized how they had fallen in love with each other. Of course, they both didn't know this.

_**Fallin' by Alicia Keys**_

_**I keep on fallin' in… and out of love with you**_

_**Sometimes I love ya, sometimes you make me blue**_

_**Sometimes I feel good, at times I feel used**_

_**Lovin' you darling, makes me so confused**_

_**Chorus**_

_**I keep on fallin', in and out of love with you**_

_**I never loved someone the way that I'm lovin' you**_

_**Oh, oh, I… never felt this way**_

_**How do you give me so much pleasure **_

_**And cause me so much pain? **_

_**Just when I think I've taken more than would a fool **_

_**I start fallin' back in love with you**_

_**Chorus**_

_**Bridge**_

_**Oh baby**_

_**I, I, I, I'm**_

_**Fallin'…**_

_**I, I, I, I'm**_

_**Fallin'…**_

_**Fall, fall, fallin'…**_

_**Chorus x3**_

"Well, good night Raven. Sweet dreams I hope."

"The same to you Robin. Good night. See you in the morning."

They both smiled, walking backwards into their rooms, staring into each others eyes. Raven smiled, turned and closed her door. She climbed into bed, getting under the blankets. Suddenly, her door opened. Raven turned around to see who it was, and saw Robin walk in. Her eyebrows rose up.

"I forgot," Robin said. "A goodnight kiss."

He bent down, and kissed Raven on her forehead.

"Goodnight Raven."

Raven smiled. Robin began walking out.

"Wait!" Raven stopped him.

Robin stopped. Raven got out of bed, walked over to Robin, and kissed him on his cheek.

"Goodnight."

Robin smiled.

"Goodnight."

Robin walked out, closing the door behind him.

I've fallen for you… both birds thought simultaneously.

Well, that's the first chapter, so please let me know if it was good! Read and Review! Now that it's the holidays, I'll have plenty of time to update! Peace out,

sxc-naughty-beach-surfie


	2. Butterflyz

Hey everyone! I'm back! Here's the second chapter, so here it goes! Please don't forget to Read and Review!

**Chapter Two: Butterflyz**

Raven woke up, to the warmth of the sunlight shining through her room. _What the…? _She thought._ What's going on? _

Then, Raven saw a note next to her pillow. She picked it up.

_**Dear Raven, **_

**_I hope you had a good night's rest. I know I did. No nightmares? I'm hoping that we might have the pleasure of looking at the sun before the others wake up? I'll be waiting for you in the living room…_**

_**Love, Robin. **_

Raven smiled. _He was so adorable! Wait, there's a P.S…_

_**P.S: I opened your curtains for you, so you'd wake upright, early and beautiful.**_

Raven chuckled to herself. _He's so amazing… no wonder I'm falling for him! _She got up and took a shower. The Luke warm water woke her up, refreshing her thoughts and clearing her head. She finished her shower, moisturized her body, put on her daily costume of her usual leotard, and combed her hair, and then she put on her cloak. Raven gave one last look of herself in the mirror. _Here I go… wish me luck. _Raven thought to her emotions. They responded by giving Raven more confidence in her. _Don't worry, you'll do great! _Her emotions answered. Raven took a deep breath, and then walked out of her room. She walked towards the living room, finding the boy of her dreams. Robin was sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper. He was in his usual traffic light costume; his dark, ebony hair always gelled to the side as usual. When Raven entered the room, Robin looked up and gave her a smile.

"Good morning my sweet Raven."

Raven smiled back. She was always so happy to hear his voice. _Wait a second… _she thought. _Did he just call me 'my sweet Raven'? _

"Good morning to you to Robin my highness." Raven responded, heading over to the kettle to make her usual herbal tea.

"It's already done for you."

Raven turned around. Sure enough, there was a steamy cup of her usual herbal tea, sitting on the table, right next to Robin. Raven smiled at this. _What a gentleman… _she thought.

"Thanks Wonder Boy." Raven thanked, walking over and sitting next to Robin, sipping her tea. Robin gazed at her. _She's so beautiful, so graceful… _he thought. _It's no wonder I'm falling for her…_

"How's your tea?" He asked the dark goddess.

"Mmm… couldn't be better."

"That's good."

There was silence for moment. Raven put her now empty cup of tea. She looked at Robin. She was getting that feeling again… that fluttery, soft, ticklish feeling in her stomach. She always seemed to get it whenever she was around Robin. They were the butterflies, flying about when she was with Robin; Raven had no control in them. At that same moment, Robin was getting the same feeling in his stomach too. They both had butterflies in their tummies, and they liked it to… Especially when they discovered why they got that feeling.

"Wanna go up to the roof now?" Robin asked Raven.

"Sure, why not?"

Once again, Robin took Raven's hand, and gently led her towards the roof. Once again, Robin led his dark queen towards the edge of the roof, and sat her down. They both looked up, up into the brilliant, bright, beautiful sun.

"It's beautiful… isn't it?" Raven gasped.

"Not as beautiful as you." Raven turned and looked at Robin. He was smiling, gazing into her violet eyes. Raven felt her breath leave her body. Robin was coming closer now. They were so close; they could hear each other breath. Raven inched closer, feeling his breath on her face. Robin reached his hand up and stroked her hair. Raven felt a shiver pass down through her body with every stroke Robin did to her hair. Every touch, every feel, every word was gentle and soft to her. Robin's hand then reached for Raven's face, caressing her cheek. Raven closed her eyes; the feel of his hand was comforting and soft. His touch was sending the butterflies in her stomach fluttering again. Raven reached up and began stroking Robin's face. Robin felt the butterflies fluttering crazily in his stomach again. Raven opened her eyes, and when she did, Robin pulled her head towards his and kissed her. The kiss was passionate, strong and loving, all at the same time. Raven put her arms around Robin's neck, slowly caressing his back, neck, face. Robin put his hands besides Raven's sides, and began rubbing her sides, kissing her with more passion and love.

_**Butterflyz by Alicia Keys**_

_**Mmhmm…**_

_**Lately when I look into your eyes I realize**_

_**You're the only one I need in my life**_

_**Baby I just don't know how to describe**_

_**How lovely you make me feel inside**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**You give me butterflyz**_

_**Got me flying so high into the sky**_

_**I can't control the butterflyz**_

_**You give me butterflyz**_

_**Got me flying so high into the sky**_

_**I can't control the butterflyz**_

_**It seems like the light you give**_

_**From the start you told me I would be your queen**_

_**But never had I imagined such a feeling**_

_**Joy is what you bring**_

_**I want to give you everything**_

_**Chorus**_

_**You and I are destiny**_

_**I know now **_

_**You were meant for me**_

_**Oh…**_

_**I can't control it**_

_**It's driving me**_

_**Taking over me**_

_**Chorus**_

_**(Bridge) x2**_

_**You give me something I just can't deny**_

_**I just can't deny the way I feel **_

They released for lack of air, and both smiled and hugged each other.

"I love you Raven."

"I love you too Robin."

They both sat on the edge of the roof, watching the sun rise higher and brighter, not minding a single thing of who, what or where they were. Just the fact that they had each other was enough.

Starfire woke up, looking outside. It was a bright and sunny day. The perfect day for a party. Today was the day the Titans East came to the Titans Tower. Starfire woke up, took a shower, got ready, and walked out into the living room. Beast Boy and Cyborg were already awake, setting up the decorations for the Titans East.

"Good morning friends. Did you have a joyous sleep?"

"Aww… mine was alright I guess. Just some trouble with the computer last night, but it's fine now." Cyborg replied.

"Mine was excellent dudes! No disruptions!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Well duh, how can you get any disruptions? You're the heaviest sleeper here, not even an elephant would be able to wake you up after you've fallen asleep!" Cyborg answered.

"Hey! I need my beauty sleep thank you very much!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Starfire and Cyborg started giggling. The day began with Beast Boy's arguments with his beauty sleep, and Cyborg's remarks on it. Starfire watched in interest, and then tried stopping the fight. The three team members were so occupied, that they didn't see the two love birds enter through the roof opening. Robin and Raven walked into the scene, holding hands. They both stopped when they saw the scenery. There was Beast Boy chasing a laughing Cyborg with a frying pan, and then Starfire flew after them, trying to stop the fight. Robin turned to face Raven.

"This is going to take a while." He whispered in her ear. Raven started laughing.

"I know."

Robin groaned. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. Someone had contacted Robin's communicator. Robin flipped it open. It was Speedy.

"Hey Robin, we're here! Mind if you open the door? We've been standing here for 10 minutes already!"

"Sorry about that, we've just got a catastrophe here, hold on!"

Robin flipped his communicator shut.

"Titans! The Titans East have arrived here! Make yourselves presentable! No further discussions!" Robin yelled at the top of his voice. "Raven, come with me."

After the Titans East made themselves home, the party started. There was music, food and drinks. And not to mention lots of talk. Raven leaned against the main room window, not bothering to socialize with anyone. She looked around. Everyone was talking to someone. Starfire was talking to Bumblebee, Beast Boy was talking to Aqualad, Cyborg was talking to Mas Y Menos (Is that their names?) and Speedy, and Robin was… wait…

_Where's Robin? _Raven thought. _It's not like him to not socialize. _

"Hey Raven, come here."

Raven turned around. Robin was standing there, holding a glass of Coke. Raven smiled. She went over to him.

"What is it Robin?"

"I'm bored. And I've come up with an idea."

"Oh wow Mr. Genius, what have you come up with now? A savage hunt for Slade?" Raven replied sarcastically.

"Very funny. No, I had another idea in mind. It's about you and me."

Raven froze at this statement.

"What is it that you are exactly thinking Boy Wonder?"

"Well, I need to do it in front of everyone."

"What?"

"You'll see."

Well, there's chapter two finished and done. Please let me know how I went! Read and Review ppl!

sxc-naughty-beach-surfie


	3. If I Ain't Got You

Hey ppl, it's me again! Chapter three is up and on show now! Enjoy, and please don't forget to Read and Review!

**Chapter Three: If I Ain't Got You**

Robin took Raven's hand and pulled her towards the group of the other Titans. Raven pulled him back.

"What are you going to do Robin?"

Robin smiled.

"I can't tell you yet, I'll tell you when we're with the others."

Raven glared at him, but before she could open her mouth and give him one of her remarks, Robin pulled her with him to the group. He let go of her hand when they were in the centre.

"Everyone," Robin announced. Everyone turned around and looked at them. "I have an announcement to make. As you know, now that we're reaching into the time where our teenage hormones take control of us, love comes by."

Robin looked around. Everyone had grown completely silent. _Good, _he thought.

"A couple of months ago, I just realized who my love was."

At this, Raven gazed into Robin's face. It was determined, strong, and gentle at the same time. _This guy is so… adorable, _she thought. Robin looked around. Starfire gazed at Robin. _Friend Robin must be talking about me, _she thought. _Robin loves me! We were destined to be together! _

"Everyone has underestimated me however." Robin said. _What is he talking about? Why would he say such a thing, _Starfire thought. She grew worried. _Does friend Robin not like me? Does he not feel the way how I feel? Is this normal? _

"People know I like Starfire," Robin continued. _Oh, he DOES love me, _Starfire thought. "But I only like her as a sister." _What? _Starfire thought. _Why Robin? Why do you not love me? _Starfire grew stiff and felt tears coming up into her eyes. Robin looked at her.

"I'm sorry Star, but I just don't love you in that kind of way. I love you yea, but as a sister, nothing more, nothing less."

Starfire felt the tears drop down. She sniffed, and then wiped her eyes.

"Then who is it that you love friend Robin?" she asked.

"Yea, who is it Robin?" Speedy asked.

Robin looked at all of them. Everyone was curious. He took a deep breath.

"I found my love a couple of months ago. She is the goddess that haunts me in my dreams, the one that overwhelms me whenever she spoke to me, the one who releases the butterflies in my stomach to flutter like crazy, and the one whose voice is my comfort whenever I'm scared. And, she's standing right in front of me."

At this, Raven gazed directly into Robin's eyes. He looked back at her. She could feel everyone's eyes turn to look at her. Raven felt tears form in her eyes.

"That person is Raven. She is the one who is my love. She is the one who makes my heart soar above the clouds. She is the one who makes my heart beat faster and slower at the same time."

Raven felt the tears fall onto her face. She smiled, giving Robin a beautiful, golden, warm feeling inside. _You're my only one Robin, _she thought. _Forever and ever. _

"Raven, I don't know how to describe this feeling you give me. It feels so intense, so amazing, and I just can't give you a reason why. But, there is one. It is because I love you."

Raven walked up to Robin. He wiped away her tears, and held her around her waist.

"Raven, will you be my girlfriend, forever and ever, till the day I die?"

Raven sobbed, more tears falling down her face.

"Of course Robin, of course!" Raven exclaimed, reaching up and kissing his lips passionately. Robin took hold of her arms, and guided them around his neck. Raven obeyed, making the kiss stronger and passionate. Suddenly, they could hear cheering and clapping around them. They released, looking around, and found that everyone was clapping and cheering for them. Well, almost everyone. Beast Boy was leaning against the wall, staring directly at them. He had watched the whole time, and couldn't believe it. _Robin loves Raven? But I never got the chance to tell her that I love her! _Beast Boy ran off, leaving the others still cheering and clapping. Starfire too, was also leaning against the wall. _Friend Robin loves friend Raven? But this is not possible! How could she steal away my man? _Starfire ran off crying, leaving the other Titans. Robin and Raven stood together, smiling and laughing at everyone. Raven looked up into Robin's eyes.

"You're my only one."

"So are you my love. I wouldn't be able to live if I didn't have you."

_**If I Ain't Got You by Alicia Keys**_

_**Mmm…**_

_**Some people live for the fortune**_

_**Some people live just for the fame**_

_**Some people live for the power, yea**_

_**Some people live just to play the game**_

_**Some people think that the physical things**_

_**Define what's within**_

_**And I've been there before**_

_**And that life's a bore**_

_**So full of the superficial**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**Some people want it all**_

_**But I don't want nothing at all**_

_**If it ain't you baby**_

_**If I ain't got you baby**_

_**Some people want diamond rings**_

_**Some just want everything**_

_**But everything means nothing**_

_**If I ain't got you**_

_**Some people search for a fountain**_

_**That promises forever young**_

_**Some people need three dozen roses**_

_**And that's the only way to prove you love them**_

_**Hand me the world on a silver platter**_

_**And what good would it be?**_

_**With no one to share**_

_**With no one who truly cares for me**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**Some people want it all**_

_**But I don't want nothing at all**_

_**If it ain't you baby**_

_**If I ain't got you baby**_

_**Some people want diamond rings**_

_**Some just want everything**_

_**But everything means nothing**_

_**If I ain't got you, you, you**_

_**Some people want it all**_

_**But I don't want nothing at all**_

_**If it ain't you baby**_

_**If I ain't got you baby**_

_**Some people want diamond rings**_

_**Some just want everything**_

_**But everything means nothing**_

_**If I ain't got you, yea**_

_**If I ain't got you with me baby**_

_**Oh… Ooo….**_

_**Said nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing**_

_**If I ain't got you with me baby…**_

While everyone had finished cheering, the party started again. Raven looked around.

"Robin, where's Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

Robin looked around. Beast Boy wasn't to be seen anywhere, and neither was Starfire.

"I think we hurt them," Robin replied. He turned around and looked at Raven. "What do we do now? You do realize that Starfire still likes me, and Beast Boy had a crush on you too."

Raven thought for a minute. Then, she had an idea.

"Robin, do you think Beast Boy loved Terra?"

"Yea, I know he did, he was always telling me to give her a chance, and that he liked her and all. Why?"

"Because I think I can give him back his love."

Robin looked at Raven.

"What do you mean? Terra's stuck in the stone, we still haven't found a way to get her back."

"Not exactly…"

Meanwhile, Speedy looked at the party. Beast Boy and Starfire were gone, and so were Raven and Robin. _Where the hell are those people anyway? _He thought. _I'd better go and look for them before the party finishes without them. _Speedy then walked out into the hallway to look for the missing people. He walked past Starfire's room, and heard sobbing. _Starfire's crying? _He thought. _Oh my god, wonder what's wrong with her? I'd better go and see… _Speedy then knocked on Starifre's door.

"Starfire? It's me, Speedy. Could I come in?"

"Friend Speedy? Please come in."

Starfire opened the door and Speedy walked in. Pink. That was all he could see. Starfire closed the door.

"What is it dear friend?"

Speedy turned and looked at her. He took a deep breath.

"I'm not really good at these kind of things, so I'll just do short-hand. I heard you crying. What's wrong?"

Starfire looked at him. Then, tears began falling from her eyes.

"Dear friend, I don't know how to explain this…"

"It's ok, you can tell me anything."

Phew, that was a lot to think of to write! Anyway, please don't forget to Read and Review! For now, Peace Out!

sxc-naughty-beach-surfie


	4. Lost & Found

Hey y'all! I'm back! And with a new chapter up!  So… I've just noticed after reading other ppl's fics that I've forgotten to put a disclaimer (Silly me!), so after this, I'll put one in… For now, enjoy the story, and please don't forget to Read and Review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own them… if I did, then Raven and Robin would've been together a LONG TIME AGO! And the series would have more seasons and all that… I wish I owned then! **

**Chapter Four: Lost & Found**

Starfire looked up at Speedy's face. He was concerned. She went to wipe her tears, but Speedy took the opportunity to wipe them for her. He looked deep into her eyes and smiled.

"What's wrong Starfire? You went to your room as soon as Robin announced that he loves Raven and you're crying. Obviously there's something wrong, so don't say there isn't."

Starfire looked into his masked eyes. Then, she smiled. He was trying to comfort her. _He is such a nice boy…_ she thought. _Maybe he will comfort me now that Robin is taken. _Then, at the thought of Robin being taken away from her, Starfire started crying again. Speedy grew concerned, and pulled her into a hug. He started stroking her hair, making her stop crying. In truth, Speedy really liked Starfire. He had gained a crush for her since first meeting her, which was when the Titans came to see the Titans East. He had admired the way how she was so graceful and beautiful. _I'm surprised Robin doesn't like her, _he thought. _Rob and Star totally dig each other, and yet he goes for Raven? But Raven's still a nice catch…_ Speedy led them to Star's bed, still continuing to stroke her hair. Starfire then wiped her tear-streaked face, and got up and walked to her stereo. She turned it on, inserted a CD, and played it. A song came up.

_**The Trouble With Love Is by Kelly Clarkson**_

_**Ohh… x3**_

_**Yea…**_

_**Mmm…**_

_**Love can be a many splendored thing**_

_**Can't deny the joy it brings**_

_**A dozen roses, diamond rings**_

_**Dreams for sale and fairytales**_

_**It'll make you hear a symphony **_

_**And you just want the world to see**_

_**But like a drug that makes you blind**_

_**It'll fool you every time**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**The trouble with love is**_

_**It can tear you up inside**_

_**Make your heart believe a lie**_

_**It's stronger than your pride**_

_**The trouble with love is**_

_**It doesn't care how fast you fall**_

_**And you can't refuse the call**_

_**See you got no say at all**_

_**Now I was once a fool, it's true**_

_**I played the game by all the rules**_

_**But now my world's a deeper blue**_

_**I'm sadder but I'm wiser too**_

_**I swore I'd never love again**_

_**I swore my heart would never mend**_

_**Said love wasn't worth the pain**_

_**But then I hear it call my name**_

_**Chorus**_

_**Everytime I turn around**_

_**I think I've got it all figured out**_

_**My heart keeps on calling and I keep on falling**_

_**Over and over again**_

_**This sad story always ends the same**_

_**Me standing in the pouring rain**_

_**It seems no matter what I do**_

_**It tears my heart in two**_

_**Chorus**_

_**The trouble with love is (Oh yea…)**_

_**It can tear you up inside**_

_**Make your heart believe a lie…**_

Starfire once again burst into tears. She covered her face, crying into her hands. Speedy felt so much pity for her. Finally, she lifted her face up.

"Friend Speedy, have you not loved someone and lost them?"

"I have loved someone, and I still do, but I thought I lost them, but I don't think I have."

Starfire gazed into his mask. Speedy gazed back into her emerald eyes.

"Friend Speedy, why is it that friend Robin does not like me? I thought that he was always the one who did… I didn't know he like friend Raven instead! But I cannot interfere with their bond, they have united, and fate has done a good thing for them. But I just don't get it… what about me? Why does love contain so much trouble?" Starfire asked Speedy.

Speedy looked back at her. _Poor girl…_ he thought. _She must've been really cut when Robin said he didn't love her… _Speedy took Star's hand, and held it against his chest.

"Star? Do you feel that? That is the beating of my heart, moving faster and slower at the same time. Do you know why it does that?"

"No. Why friend Speedy? Are you hurt in any way?" Starfire asked, confused. Speedy began to smile. Then, he tilted Starfire's head to the side and kissed her. His hands went through Star's hair, interlocking his fingers with her soft, urban red hair. Star was shocked at first, then she began to like it. A lot. Just when Speedy was about to release the kiss, Star pulled him closer into an even stronger, passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while Speedy stroked the sides of her body. His tongue slid into her mouth, and then collided with hers, exploring. They furiously kissed, pushing each other to the position of lying down on Star's bed. They then released, for lack of air. Speedy grinned at Star, who looked happy all this time.

"The trouble with love is Star, is that you can't get enough of it… especially when it's with a hot little girl like you."

They then continued with their furious making out on Star's bed. A new and happy couple were united.

While this was happening, Beast Boy was in his room, trashing it to its usual messy look. His stereo was on full blast, with the song that he dedicated to Terra's outcome, and now to his loss of Raven.

_**Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson**_

_**Seems like just yesterday**_

_**You were a part of me**_

_**I used to stand so tall**_

_**I used to be so strong**_

_**Your arms around me tight**_

_**Everything felt so right**_

_**Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong**_

_**Now I can't breathe**_

_**Now I can't sleep**_

_**I'm barely hanging on…**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**Here I am, once again**_

_**I'm torn into pieces**_

_**Can't deny it, can't pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken up, deep inside**_

_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**_

_**Behind these hazel eyes**_

_**I told you everything**_

_**Opened up and let you in**_

_**You made me feel alright**_

_**For once in my life**_

_**Now all that's left of me**_

_**Is what I pretend to be**_

**_So together, but so broken up inside_**

_**Cause I can't breathe**_

_**No I can't sleep**_

_**I'm barely hanging on…**_

_**Chorus**_

_**Swallow me then spit me out**_

_**For hating you, I blame myself**_

_**Just seeing you it kills me now**_

_**No I don't cry on the outside anymore…**_

_**Anymore…**_

_**Chorus x2**_

Beast Boy was lying down on his bed, crying. He then got up and turned off his stereo, returning to his bed afterwards. He was thumping his bed, growling into his pillow. _Why, why, why? Why did all of this have to happen to me? _He thought. _First Terra, now Raven! Why me? _KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Who is it?" Beast Boy demanded. He didn't care how rude he was.

"It's me Beast Boy. Let me in." It was Raven. _Raven? _Beast Boy thought. _What is Raven doing here? _

"What do you want Raven?" BB asked.

There was silence, then suddenly, the door was surrounded in black, and lowered to the ground softly. In walked Raven, Robin and…

"Terra?"

Terra looked up into Beast Boy's eyes. She was dressed not in the apprentice suit that Slade told her to wear, but just her normal Titans clothes: brown shorts, boots, gloves and a black shirt. Beast Boy couldn't believe his eyes. His mouth gaped open. His eyes nearly popped out of his head if it weren't for the sockets.

"Terra," he repeated. "Is that really you?"

Terra smiled.

"Yes Beast Boy, it is me. Truly. Thanks to Raven and Robin here, I wouldn't be here right now. I'd still be stuck in stone."

Beast Boy turned to face Raven and Robin. He was awestruck. He couldn't believe it. His Terra was back for him!

"I don't know how to thank you two both enough, really!" BB began.

Raven and Robin both smiled.

"Don't mention it Beast Boy." Raven said.

"Yea, it was nothing, really." Robin said.

"Really, I can't thank you enough. And I'm sorry for not congratulating you earlier on your happiness. So, congratulations. And sorry for ruining it about me, really, you didn't have to." BB apologized.

"Enough Grass Stain, you need some catching up to do." Raven said. With that said, everyone smiled at each other.

"Thanks guys. Really, I couldn't thank you enough times." Terra thanked them.

Robin and Raven nodded, showing that they understood. Then, they left the room, leaving BB and Terra together in BB's room, closing the door behind them. As soon as the love birds left, the new pair of lovers turned to face each other and then they collided, like the pieces of a puzzle put together, their lips meeting in a furious flurry. There was a lot to be asked and answered, but right now, the two lovers could only care about their love. Another couple was united.

Meanwhile, Raven and Robin walked back together, holding hands.

"Isn't it so joyful to see BB and Terra together again?" Raven asked Robin. Robin smiled back at her.

"Of course it is. They were so happy before, and now they will be once again. Fate brings many surprises, doesn't it?" he grinned.

Raven grinned back, kissing Robin's hand.

"Of course it does. Look where it landed us."

Raven led Robin to the main room, where they saw Cyborg and Bumblebee furiously making out.

"Get a room you two!" Robin said, while Raven playfully smacked their bums with her cloak. Cyborg and Bumblebee stopped, taking in deep breaths of air.

"Thanks for reminding us. We never would've stopped." Cyborg said.

"Yea. Thanks." Bee repeated.

They both walked off holding hands to Cyborg's room. Raven and Robin smiled at the happy couple. Then they turned to face each other. THUMP.

"What was that?" Raven asked.

"I have no idea," Robin replied. "Let's see what it is."

They both held their hands together and walked towards the noise, which seemed to be coming from their right. When they reached their destination, they saw something that was much unexpected… Aqualad kissing a girl!

"Umm… Aqualad?" Robin said.

Aqualad stopped. Then when he saw who it was, he smiled nervously.

"Hi guys," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "I was gonna wait till tomorrow, but I guess that now I'm caught, I'll do it now then…"

"Yes Aqualad, please continue, we're really interested." Raven said, smiling.

"Well," Aqualad nervously began. "This is Rachel. I met her in Atlantis a couple of months ago when I went to visit my family, and I guess that well, now we're pretty much a couple!" He finished it all in one breath.

"Whoa, take it easy man, there's no need to be nervous about girls, we all have our own." Robin calmed him down.

"Nice to meet you Rachel." Raven said, shaking hands with Rachel, who was standing in shadow.

"It's nice to finally meet Aqualad's Earth friends." Rachel replied, stepping out of the shadow. Raven gasped. Rachel was so… _beautiful, _she thought. _Just so… pretty and elegant! She looks like a princess! _Rachel was wearing a white suit that looked at bit like Aqualad's material, but she had diamantes and diamonds studded all over in various designs all over hers. Her suit, however, was more like a skirt type of uniform (You know Xena: Warrior Princess? Yea, like her kinda thing… but as a wetsuit kinda thing at the same time… does that make sense?) She also had a sword across her shoulders, with the Atlantic emblem engraved onto the handle. She also wore a small crown, encrusted with pearls, gold, diamonds and other precious jewels, such as topaz, ruby, emerald, Aphrodite, and many more. It would make Starfire drop to her knees and beg to wear it.

"Rachel is the princess of Atlantis, but she likes to fight, so she is crowned as the Warrior Princess of Atlantis (Got my idea from Xena!)." Aqualad finished off. Raven and Robin just stared in beyond wonder.

"Wow." Raven managed to say.

"Yea, wow. I mean, I'm actually honoured to meet someone of royalty from Atlantis!" Robin exclaimed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Rachel said, shaking hands with him as well. She turned to face Aqualad. "Aqualad darling, I'm really bored, can we go? To your room perhaps?"

"Of course dear, of course. Let's go now."

Aqualad took hold of Rachel's hand, and led her to his room.

"Aqualad, wait!" Raven stated.

Aqualad and Rachel stopped and turned around to face Raven and Robin.

"Have you seen Starfire and Speedy?"

Aqualad looked surprised.

"Oh, I think Speedy said something about checking up on Star or something like that in her room. Haven't been out since."

"Oh, thanks. Enjoy your night you two." Robin replied, waving his hand goodbye.

"Yea, you too."

They walked off, leaving the two birds together alone. Robin then turned around and faced Raven.

"So…" he grinned. "What do you think we should get up to?"

Phew! My mind and fingers are sore so much! I hope you enjoyed the story! Please don't forget to Read and Review!

sxc-naughty-beach-surfie


	5. Lovin' U

Hey y'all! Sorry if I posted this chapter late! Anyway, enjoy the story, and don't forget to Read and Review! This chapter is dedicated to Cherry Jade – thanks for your reviews! And sorry if this was posted late!

**Disclaimer: Don't own them! Unfortunately… Don't worry, I will one day! Hehehehe…**

**Chapter Five: Lovin' U**

Raven turned and gazed into Robin's mask. Slowly, there lips met in a deep and meaningful kiss. Raven's arms snaked there way around Robin's neck, while Robin's hands moved there way upwards through Raven's soft, flowing violet hair (Remember, this takes place AFTER she defeated Trigon, so therefore her hair's long, remember?). Robin's tongue slid into Raven's mouth, exploring the dense area. Her tongue met with his, and the kiss was even stronger than the first. Raven's hands were on Robin's face, touching every single feature. While in doing so, Robin's hands were on the sides of Raven's beautiful little face, admiring every single look, feel, touch they felt. They released for air. Raven looked deep into Robin's mask, and then tilted her head sideways. Robin gazed into her violet orbs, and then slowly nodded. Slowly and gently, Raven reached up to Robin's mask. She slowly pulled it off, letting go of it when she saw what lay behind. A pair of deep set green-blue eyes looked right back at her. They were the most beautiful eyes Raven had ever laid her own eyes on.

"They're so… beautiful. Your eyes, they're so amazing." She gasped. Robin looked at her, looking right into her violet set eyes. He took her hand, and put it against his face. Raven closed her eyes at the feel of her hand against his soft face.

"Raven, I have a present. First, is my identity. You now know my true colour of my eyes… no one knows what colour they are. Second present is my name. My name is Richard Grayson. As you should know by now, I was part of the Flying Graysons, until they died. I now live with my mentor, Batman, who is also known as Bruce Wayne. My third present is my heart. My heart is yours now. I trust you with my life, you are my love, my one and only one. If you do not want this in the end, then I am willingly going to give it up."

Raven felt tears in her eyes while he said this, and when Robin finished, she burst into tears. Then, she felt a hand come and wipe away her tears. She looked up into his eyes, so soft and delicate.

"I love you Robin. Never forget that. No matter what, I'll never give up on our love."

Then, Raven took his hand and led him to his room. She looked up and smiled at him. Robin grinned, punching in his code for his room. Raven led him to the bed. They paused for a moment, looking into each others eyes. Suddenly, they both collided into each other, like the missing pieces of a puzzle finally put back together. They began kissing furiously, passionately, and deeply. Raven's hands were all over Robin, touching his back, feeling his face, caressing his muscles on his chest. Robin moaned in their kiss, intensifying the moment for both of them even more. Robin then grabbed Raven and carried her bridal style to lay Raven on his bed. He then unzipped her leotard, slowly, carefully and smoothly. Raven gasped, grabbing hold of Robin's arms, forcing him to go more quickly. The feeling they both had could not be resisted. They couldn't stop. Robin then pulled of Raven's leotard, giving him the view of her black, lacy lingerie and pink bows. Robin could not restrain himself. He immediately began kissing Raven passionately, then he slowly moved to her neck, giving her little sucks, kisses and licks. Raven let out a gasp of breath, moving her hips, causing Robin to become hard. Robin then moved down to her stomach, giving her kisses along her centre, deliberately missing her bra. Raven then could not hold on any longer, and she grabbed Robin by his uniform, pulling it off him. They were both in the same state of nakedness, with only their underwear on. Raven then flipped them over, swapping positions, with Robin now on the bottom, and Raven on the top. She then sat up right above him, slowly grinding her hips with his, making Robin groan. Raven then bent down and started kissing him passionately, sliding in her tongue in and out like little butterfly kisses. She then started moving down, kissing his juicy muscles, licking his nipples, making Robin moan. Whilst she moved down, her hair trailed behind her, tickling Robin even more and making him go hard even more. Raven then moved down and pulled off Robin's underwear. She started kissing his manhood, and then Robin could hold on for longer. He flipped them over and pulled off Raven's underwear, leaving her with her bra on only. Making Robin even more excited, Raven started tickling his back, making Robin go hard. He bent down, unpinning her bra, and pulled it off. He looked directly at her breasts, and began kissing them, making Raven the one to groan, who pushed Robin closer to her to continue further more. Robin then sucked her nipples, causing Raven to moan. They both couldn't hold on for longer, and Robin thrust himself into Raven, who moaned and groaned. They stayed in his bed, making passionate love.

The tower was quiet that night, without the exception of a moan or a groan from the bedrooms.

**The next day…**

Raven awoke, and opened her eyes. She found herself staring at hot abs, right in front of her face. Raven smiled. She stroked Robin's abs, awakening the handsome young bird from his deep slumber. Raven looked up, and saw Robin's green-blue eyes gazing right back at her. Raven smiled, and so did Robin. Raven lay her head on Robin's chest, hearing the beat of his heart.

_I'm with the most beautiful and gorgeous guy ever! _She thought. _He's such a darling! _

_I heard that… I'm gorgeous huh? _

Raven looked up. Robin was smirking at her. She had forgotten. They shared a bond, and they could hear each others thoughts when Raven let him in… which was just then. Raven grinned.

_Not to mention a sexy ass and a hot body. _

This time, it was Robin's turn to look at Raven. She was smirking. Robin grinned back.

_And I've got the most adorable, beautiful and sexy babe in my arms, what more could I want? _

_This._

At that thought, Raven jumped on top of Robin, and their hot, steamy love session began once again.

Starfire stirred. She felt an arm around her, and she looked up and smiled. Speedy stared right back at her, with his hazel coloured eyes. Speedy gave Star a kiss on he forehead, making Star feel even more special. _He is my man now, _she thought. _I finally am loved! _Starfire looked up into Speedy's eyes. They were so hot, with his good looks and cheeky grins just like Robin's. She remembered last night how she was slid off his mask, releasing and staring deeply into his hazel eyes. She remembered how she had gasped at the sight of hid beautiful eyes, behind the mask, hiding them. She remembered how Speedy had kissed her neck, her breasts, her legs, and how they had made love last night. She remembered when he had given her so much pleasure last night that she had gasped out loud. She remembered how she had enjoyed every single minute, every single second, every single touch, feel and taste she had experienced last night. Starfire remembered it all and smiled.

Terra's eyes fluttered. _She's so cute when she's sleeping, _Beast Boy thought. _She's so awesome. _Beast Boy remembered last night very well. The way how they had begun kissing passionately, strongly, and lovingly. The way how he took off her clothes gently, one piece by another piece. The way how he had kissed her soft, smooth skin, on her neck, shoulders, breasts, legs. He remembered when she had grabbed his back while he thrust inside her, moaning out loud, full of enjoyment and love. While BB was remembering all this, Terra opened her eyes slowly. She looked up and saw BB, smiling back down at her. She had her head on his lap, and came up with an idea. Terra slowly pulled off the blanket and came to see BB's manhood. BB felt himself go hard. Terra looked up and kissed him, sliding in her tongue to explore his area. Their tongues both collided, causing them to both moan during their passionate kiss. Then, Terra released and went down to Beast Boy's manhood. She began sucking, first gently, then faster. Beast Boy felt himself feel a moan come up and out of his mouth. There were moans and groans to be heard from BB's room that morning.

Bumblebee awoke to the feel of someone stroking her hair. She looked and saw Cyborg smiling gently at her. Bee smiled back, remembering last night's experience. _He's my man, my one and only man, _she thought. She remembered how last night Cyborg had gently laid her on her bed, softly unzipping her uniform, careful to not hurt her. Bee had remembered the way how he had thrust into her, giving her so much pleasure, she had moaned out loud. But at that moment, they both didn't care. During this, Cyborg was also thinking about Bee last night, and how wonderful she was in bed. While Cyborg was thinking, Bee started stroking his manhood, causing Cyborg to grab Bee and another session of love began once again.

Rachel opened her eyes. She felt so relaxed and comfortable. She felt arms grab her around her waist, and turned around to find Aqualad's face. She smiled, grabbing him by his shoulders to come closer. They shared a passionate kiss, exchanging a breath of air. They were **underwater** and both had remembered the way how they had both shared many kisses and touches last night, all underwater of course. They remembered how they had both felt the excitement of the feel of water during their love-making, enhancing their needs for more. Rachel and Aqualad wrapped themselves in each others arms, kissing passionately. The surface of the water bubbled excitingly that morning.

**_Lovin' U by Alicia Keys_**

**_If I gave you forever_**

**_Would you take care of me?_**

**_Would you take me for granted?_**

**_On the way..._**

**_Those wonderful things that you do_**

**_They got me feelin'_**

**_In love with you x2_**

**_(Chorus)_**

**_That lovin' you is easy_**

**_Comes so naturally_**

**_Lovin' you is easy_**

**_Comes so naturally_**

**_I would give you laughter, oh..._**

**_And so much more than that_**

**_Oh, yes I would_**

**_And to find your laughter_**

**_I would climb the highest mountain to bring it back_**

**_You better believe_**

**_Those wonderful things that you do_**

**_They got me feelin'_**

**_In love with x2_**

**_Chorus_**

**_I will stay by your side_**

**_Whether I'm wrong_**

**_Whether I'm right_**

**_Oh, it's incredible_**

**_With you I wanna spend the rest of my life, yea_**

**_(Bridge) x3_**

**_Lovin' youis easy_**

**_Comes so naturally_**

**_Lovin' you is easy_**

**_Comes so naturally_**

**_Lovin' you is easy x4_**

Ok, I'm sorry for making that a short chapter, but I promise I'll make up for the shortness! For now, please Read and Review!

sxc-naughty-beach-surfie


End file.
